The Famous Vampire/Teacher
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: The Famous Vampire/Teacher goes to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts. Buffy gets ticked and ... Chapter 6 will be up soon, if enough people review.. r/r I messed up when uploading chapter 5. I have all of it up now, and it is much longer.
1. Professor Spike???

A/n: The idea to make Spike a Hogwarts teacher wasn't mine. It came off of the fic where Buffy and Angle taught. But I had a new idea... I don't own anyone. I hate that fact to death, but it's true. Boo. And again, I don't know Spikes last name. And unless we call him Professor The Bloody, I had no choice but Spike.  
  
Spike had no clue on earth why he took the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts. He just needed a break from the tangled web of love and hate with Buffy and all the other bloody problems. He wanted a break. So he was sitting in the great hall at Hogwarts, and waiting to start his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall, "Welcome back to another year!" he said, "I only have a few announcements before we eat! One, No one is to go into the Forbidden Forest at all this year. Due to recent events, no one knows what lies in there. Second, We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Spike!" The great Hall burst into applause and Spike stood up, his eyes flying around the room.  
  
"Interesting group this year." He muttered softly to himself, then sat down.  
  
Dumbledore finished with his announcements, but not to many heard them. Most of the students were casting inquisitive glances in his direction.  
  
Spike was already planning the year out in his head. It would be a unit on Vampires first, just to entertain him. He would have most of the reports done on four very special vampires. Himself, Angel, Dru, and Darla. His eyes sparkled. He would have them study the slayer, and Hell mouths. Then they would learn about curses. Spells that could give Vampires souls. Then maybe, demons, or Muggle witches. He nodded his head, that would work. Vampires would be the longest unit. He knew that all books called Angel Angelus, Dru, Drucilla, Spike, William the Bloody, and Darla, Darla. Spike turned around and saw a teacher with long, greasy black hair looking at him.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
The teacher answered, "Hello. You think you can teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" he asked.  
  
Spike grinned, "You just watch."  
  
The man replied, "Well then, try your best. But if you ever need help, you know where to come. Aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Not hungry."  
  
"Ah. My name is Serveus Snape."  
  
"And I am Spike."  
  
"That's your first name?" The man asked.  
  
"My last name has been lost in the sands of time." He replied.  
  
"Then how old are you?" the man asked.  
  
Spikes eyes danced, "Old."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The man finished eating then, and they didn't talk for the rest of dinner.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Buffy Summers walked into Spikes crypt. She softly called out his name.  
  
"Spike?" she called.  
  
There was no reply. She went to look around. A letter sat on the counter. She picked it up.  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Please come to Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Kings Cross Station in London on September 1st. We have taken note that you live in America, so we have sent you a plane ticket.  
  
From,  
  
Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Buffy looked around and found the plane ticket. It was ripped in two pieces. The word, Day, was written across it. Buffy sighed. She picked up the letter and pocketed it. She would have to ask Giles what it meant. She had no clue on earth. She was leaving when she decided to open the refrigerator. If Spike was still hear, his blood would be, also. She opened it and cursed. It was gone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter two will be up soon. It will be longer and Buffy might decide to go see the world famous teacher. 


	2. Lessons on Slaying

Harry sighed and looked at his schedule. Defense Against The Dark Arts first. He wondered what the new professor would be like. He had white hair. Harry remembered. Did that mean he was insane? No, he thought. Lots of insane people had brown hair. Hermione, for example. They all got dressed and went to breakfast. Spike still didn't eat anything. Harry noted he was wearing Muggle clothes. A pair of jet black pants, and a short sleeved shirt was all. Spike noticed Harry and meant his gaze. Harry was the first one to break it. The man didn't eat anything at all. He also noted. Then breakfast was over. It was time for Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
  
Harry and co walked to the classroom. Finally they got there. It was a dark room, without any windows, lit by torches. Harry took a seat in the front row, with Ron.  
  
Soon everyone was there.  
  
"Welcome to my class. We will not be doing ant foolish spells or charms in this class. We will begin the lesson now. We are studying vampires. Has anyone heard of," Here he paused, "The legend of Vampires?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss."  
  
"When the earth began, it was a home to all demons, with out humans, really, all in darkness. It was hell. Then humans began to hunt and kill demons, taking control of the world, forcing hell, itself, under. Before all demons were gone, the last one mixed blood with a human, turning them into a vampire, a child of the night. That one bit another one, mixed blood and that one did the same and so one. They now travel the world in darkness, biting some, mixing blood with others, waiting for the day when Hell returns to earth." She said.  
  
"Good. Very good. Now can anyone else tell me the limitations of vampires?"  
  
Neville raised his hand, shaking into the air.  
  
Spike nodded at him.  
  
"Um, They f-fear crosses, can'tt go out in the d-day, h-have t-to be invited into your home, they can be killed by a stake into the heart," Here Spike silenced him.  
  
"We are now going to write a essay on that, but a different kind of essay. You have two choices. One, you are a slayer. You are going through methods to kill vampires. Include all facts you can about the slayer. Or."  
  
Hermione's hand shot up, interrupting him, "Sir, the slayer is a myth. A legend."  
  
"Is it now?" Spike said, "Really." He paused and looked at them.  
  
Draco's hand shot in the air, "Sir, the slayer can't be real. It's just a bedtime story. That's all."  
  
Spikes eyebrows shot up, "Really now. Can anyone tell me what vampire killed two slayers? He would be about 150 now, and." Hermione's hand shot up. "So, will I get a correct answer from the one who doesn't believe in slayers?" He asked her.  
  
She shrugged, "I think I know. Um, Is it the vampire who hung out with the one who killed the most?"  
  
Spikes eyes flared up. "Who is the one who killed the most, then?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked tense, "Angleus."  
  
"Correct. And then, who is the one in the question I asked?"  
  
Hermione smiled softly, "He was the youngest. His girlfriend turned him into a vampire."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Was she his girlfriend then?"  
  
"Yes?" Hermione guessed.  
  
"Let me give you all a lesson. William the Bloody is 150, and has killed two slayers. He went after the one who is now lives. Drucilla, who he did not know at the time, turned him into a vampire. He soon changed his name, but that name is barky recorded, if at all. If anyone wants to look into what happened to him a few years ago, I will be happy to help him or her. The plot thickens. But it is seldom recorded. We will study his group for a long time. Hermione, can you tell me who the four members of his group are? Or were."  
  
"Angelus, Darla, and Drucilla." She said, without missing a beat.  
  
"Good. And you and Draco have been automatically teamed up for a very special project. You will find the slayer, and send her an owl. Tell her this. You did not believe she existed, and who you are, and why you are sending her a letter. I do not want to see the letter she sends back to you. I only want to see it if it, well that is not important. But don't doubt I will know if you sent it or not. Do you want any clues in finding the slayer?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Do not ask the council. Her watchers name is Rupert Giles."  
  
"Professor, What it she doesn't write back because she isn't real?" Draco asked.  
  
Spike flared up "You can include in your letter a request to come visit. But MAKE SURE she knows the request didn't come form me.  
  
Hermione raised her hand, "Sir, you have meant the slayer, haven't you?"  
  
"And why do you ask that?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you said that make sure she knows the request didn't come from you, so that probably meant you've meant her."  
  
Spike smiled at her, "Yes I have. I have meant, battled with and loved her and still live. And not many can say that. Not many at all."  
  
Hermione was interested, "Who else can?"  
  
Spikes eyes bore into hers, "If you mean, really battled, as in, she wanted to kill them, Angelus can claim that, along with me. If you mean training, Riley Finn, the evil creep, did that. If anyone wants to know more on that you can contact the slayer. I don't think she would tell you anymore, though. Now, on with the assignment."  
  
And Spike continued that day, proving his knowledge to them all, shocking them with what he knew.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Buffy was mad as she stormed to The Magic Box to see Giles. She didn't notice that no vampires were out. They must be slightly smart, knowing enough not to aggravate a pissed off slayer. She went in, and slapped the letter down in front of Giles.  
  
"What?" He said, looking at her.  
  
"Read it." She ordered, her voice full of power.  
  
Giles put on his glassed and read it. "Well." He said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his shirt, "Spike, a Hogwarts teacher? Odd. You never know who Dumbledore will hire next."  
  
"What do you know about this?" she demanded  
  
"Yes. It is a school for young children who are very gifted in magic, " Giles sighed.  
  
"And what do you know about this?" Buffy goaded.  
  
"Only a little. And that is what I told you." Giles sighed yet again.  
  
'Oh. I need to find him." Buffy ranted, pacing.  
  
"Well, I can only think of one person who can help." Giles theorized.  
  
"Who." Buffy demanded.  
  
Giles sighed, "Angel."*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Buffy was waiting outside. She had called Angel and said only that she needed to see him. That was all. He said he would come, so she was waiting for him. Then a car showed up. It shined its headlights in Buffy's eyes, so she had to cover them with her hand. The car parked and Angel got out.  
  
"Hey," he said, coming over to see Buffy.  
  
She smiled and motioned for him to come inside.  
  
Angle was surprised that Buffy told him to come to The Magic Box, but he agreed. Anya was sitting at the table, reading one of those brides magazines, and Xander was looking over her shoulder Willow was reading another magazine, and Giles was looking in a thick dusty book.  
  
"Maybe I Should of just asked you on the phone." She said, looking at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Angel said.  
  
Buffy held her breath, "Spikes missing."  
  
She picked up a letter and handed it to him. Angel read it and then laughed.  
  
"Spikes gone to teach Hogwarts." He laughed, yet again.  
  
"Well, we get all, um, friendly with each other, then he disappears we were wondering if you knew anything."  
  
"About where he is? He's at Hogwarts."  
  
"No, no, no!" Buffy said exasperated, stamping her foot, "Where Hogwarts is!"  
  
"Why do you care?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again.  
  
"Because the jerk just disappeared," she said finally, looking at her feet.  
  
"Ah," he said, reading in between the lines, "Okay. I can take you to Hogwarts if you want."  
  
Buffy was about to respond when owl flew in the room and landed on the table.  
  
Angel took the letter of its leg and handed it to Buffy.  
  
It was written in two different handwritings.  
  
Dear Slayer, (if you even exist)  
  
We are writing this letter as a class assignment, from Professor Spike. We were having a discussion about Vampires when the question about your existence came into play. He told us to write to you and see if we get a letter back. Which we won't because you aren't real. Shut up, Draco.  
  
If you are real, or if this letter reaches you, please write us back.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Buffy picked out a piece of paper and wrote on it,  
  
Dear Hermione and Draco,  
  
Yes, I do exist. Professor Spike, you said. Odd. We'll tell Spike that he is losing the game and give him this note.  
  
-Me  
  
Buffy wrote another note on another piece of paper and folded it in half and half again and stapled it shut. She attached it to the bird which flew away.  
  
"Come on Angel, We've got to go to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
*Angle doesn't have his own show, he' just there with some people, saving the world, helping the helpless or what ever. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANGLE THE SHOW!!! 


	3. Buffy the PO'ed slayer

Hermione got the letter the next day. The owl was amazingly fast. She read it, showed Draco who wanted to rip open the note that the slayer had written, but Hermione wouldn't let him. So they gave the letter to Spike who rewarded them with a rare smile.  
  
Buffy and Angel are traveling to Hogwarts at record speed and are, as we speak, on their way.  
  
Spike continued with the lessons, Harry and co continued with theirs. Nothing much happened for a week or so worth noting in here. If I told you, you would be board to death and would die we'll reading this. So we'll skip ahead to the part when Buffy and Angel arrive. They were at the gate of Hogwarts. They were about to go in, when a voice behind them said,  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a man with a long white beard.  
  
They turned around, trying to figure out what to say about them showing up there at night.  
  
Angel said, "Sorry, but we just arrived. We need to see," he snickered, then recovered, "Professor Spike."  
  
"And you are?" The man asked.  
  
Angel bit his lip, "Dad and sister."  
  
Buffy laughed, and then said, "Yep. Dad, " She laughed, "And sister."  
  
"Behave yourself, Anne," Angel said to Buffy.  
  
"Yes Dad." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You don't look that old," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, I am," Angel assured him.  
  
"Oh, he is." Buffy chimed in, "He just used de-aging cream."  
  
The man blinked, "I am Professor Dumbledore. I will tell Spike his dad and sister is here. What is your name?" he asked Angel.  
  
"Um, will you tell him that Buffy is here? That's what he calls us."  
  
The man looked at them over his half moon glasses. "He doesn't want to see you?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Buffy stamped her foot, "Can we just see him?" she asked.  
  
The man frowned, "Fine," he said after a minute. "But what is your real relation to him?"  
  
Buffy bit her lip, she considered saying He tried to kill me once, but she didn't think that would help. "Father. And friend."  
  
The man looked at them, "Right this way," he said in a soft voice.  
  
Buffy and Angel followed him through the hall. He led them to a picture of a bat and said, "The password is Drucilla."  
  
Buffy burst out laughing and Angel chuckled a little to himself.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head at them and walked away. Buffy said the password to the bat and it widened and let them in.  
  
"What?" Spike called, "Who's." he saw them "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Angel muttered, sitting down.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Spike said, scowling.  
  
"We came to see you, and talk you out of this stupid, stupid, job." Buffy said, "And why didn't you tell me where you were going?"  
  
"Because I knew you would track me down, come here and force me to come home, which is what you're doing, or tie me to a chair and not let me leave."  
  
"No, it would probably be a telephone pole. You would break my chair. And heaven knows I have enough financial problems. I don't need to by a new chair." Buffy said.  
  
Angel chuckled at the way Buffy and Spike were interacting with each other. First Buffy couldn't wait to see Spike, now she was about to kill him.  
  
"Spike do you have a spare bed for Buffy?" Angel interrupted, getting mean glances from Buffy and Spike. He was spoiling their fun.  
  
"Yes. But not one for you, Peaches. You get the floor. And Buffy, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"You left this on the table." She said, pulling out the letter.  
  
He grabbed it and swore, "I knew I left something." He said, mad.  
  
"No, you meant to leave it, Spike. You wanted me to come all this way and leave Sunnydale in the hands of the demons. I have to get back!" She said, but stayed where she was.  
  
"And you have to go to bed. Babies need there rest." Spike jeered.  
  
"So go." Buffy grinned.  
  
"I will. After the baby."  
  
They both turned to Angel "Go to bedybies, Angel," Buffy said, grinning.  
  
"Peaches needs to get rested up, now doesn't he?" Spike said with some fake concern.  
  
Angel put up his hands in defense, "Fine, fine." He said, taking into consideration the fact that he wanted to live through the night, "Got blankets?"  
  
"Got milk?" Buffy teased.  
  
Spike, however, pointed to a closet. "Save some for the living, Peaches," he said, meaning Buffy.  
  
Angel sighed. In two-hundred-fifty years, he had seen a lot. But nothing had frightened him more then the power of Buffy and Spike.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Spike was up at dawn, getting ready. He had a blood packet for breakfast, and was surprised to see Buffy, up and ready.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Going to teach with you," she said, like it was obvious.  
  
"When did you get that idea, Slayer?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, the fact that you're a teacher made me feel so sorry for the poor little boys and girls. I'm going so they have a break of little Spiky."  
  
"Slayer, I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. You. Are. Not. Going." Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked at him, innocently., "What makes you think you have a choice in that mater?" she asked.  
  
"The fact that I'm the teacher." Spike said.  
  
"Not for long," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on then." Spike grumbled.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" Spike asked.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
BREAKFAST:  
  
Spike checked it out with Dumbledore, and he said he didn't mind the slightest if Buffy helped him with Defense Against The Dark Arts. There was an extra seat pulled up at the table and Snape was very interested to see whom it was for. Before breakfast, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I only have one announcement," he said, "That is, Miss Buffy Summers will be helping in The Defense Against The Dark Arts classes for a week or so."  
  
Buffy stood up and winked, "Spike through a fit when I told him I was coming to help. I think he enjoyed torching you all. Trust me, if he ever did he enjoyed it. Well, he can't for the next week or so." Buffy winked and sat down.  
  
"Good going Slayer, you have them all excited. All your going to do is check the tests."  
  
Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. "Meany." She accused.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. Sometimes the Slayer was so immature it surprised him.  
  
Then breakfast was served. Buffy was shocked about how many good things there were to eat. Her eyes darted around the table. They landed on a stack of toast. That's what she felt like. She would have to ask She tapped the greasy haired teacher next to her.  
  
"Could you pass the toast?" she asked.  
  
The man smiled, "Your Buffy?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "You're." She asked.  
  
"Serveus Snape. And here is your toast." He said.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, grinning.  
  
"So, what brings you to Hogwarts, Buffy." He asked.  
  
"Spike." She answered.  
  
"Ah. Did Spike ask you to come to help with his Defense Against The Dark Arts classes?" he asked.  
  
"No. He didn't ask us to come at all. He left a letter on the counter, I showed Giles, Giles told me to call Angel." She smiled, "Spike was sure surprised when we showed up last night."  
  
Snape looked at her, "Angel?" he asked.  
  
Buffy was aware of her mistake as soon as he said that.  
  
"Um, he's a friend of Spike. Kinda."  
  
"Understatement of the century." Spike grumbled to himself.  
  
Buffy shot him a look.  
  
"What do you mean by kinda?" Snape asked, his brain was clueing in on there was more to this whole arrangement then meets the eye.  
  
"Um, well they've had their disagreements and fights the last year or two." Buffy said, looking at the ground.  
  
"About what?" Snape asked, interested now.  
  
"Stuff." Buffy answered.  
  
Spike butted in before Snape could get more information out of Buffy, "Girls." He said, which was kind of true.  
  
Snape looked at him, "Ah. And will this Angel person be helping your classes also?"  
  
Before Buffy could say anything, Spike butted in with a fierce, sharp, "NO!"  
  
Snape backed away. But Spike had a feeling this conversation was far from over.  
  
He was right, for Snape had seen something in Spike's eye when he said no. He had seen the faintest glimpse of yellow.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Angel woke up in Spikes room about noon. Spikes room luckily, didn't have any windows, so Buffy didn't have to come back and find a big pile of dust.  
  
He came into Spikes kitchen and saw a post-it note on Spikes refrigerator. He picked it up and read it. It was written in Buffy's handwriting, with a little bit of Spikes in there.  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
Got up early to go help Spike teach Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
  
That was scribbled out with two lines, and in Spikes handwriting, it said,  
  
Got up early to bug me through all of my classes.  
  
Buffy again:  
  
Help yourself to the blood.  
  
Spike:  
  
You can have a fourth of a packet.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Half.  
  
Spike:  
  
Fourth.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Just wrote this note so you wouldn't worry.  
  
Spike:  
  
Like hell he will.  
  
Buffy:  
  
What do you mean by that?  
  
Spike:  
  
Slayer, he'll worry about you till the end of time. And after.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Shut up. Well, we'll be here around eight.  
  
Spike:  
  
And you better get packed up you aren't staying another night. That goes for you too, Buffy.  
  
Buffy:  
  
What makes you think you have a say in that?  
  
Spike:  
  
Bloody hell! You two are leaving.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Sure. We'll be here around eight. Stay put! See you.  
  
  
  
-Buffy & Spike  
  
Angel laughed. Then sighed. Those two would go on like that till the end of the world. And one of them would have to go to heaven. Angel knew hell could hold a lot of things. But not Buffy and Spike at the same time!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	4. By The Bat

Spikes lead Buffy to the room where he taught. Buffy looked around. It was plain and gray, with no windows, lit only by the dim glow of torches. It had only one poster that hung on the wall and that was the Hogwarts crest.  
  
"Very, um, plain," Buffy said, crinkling her nose.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "I'm not to much up on decorating, Slayer." He said, an edge to his voice.  
  
"Well, I don't think you could make this place less inviting if you tried." She jeered.  
  
A faint smiled appeared on his lips, "Wana bet?" he asked.  
  
Buffy made a face, "No. I just had a vision of you trying."  
  
Spike was about to say something when Harry and Ron walked into the classroom.  
  
They glanced at Buffy and Spike, and Ron was about to say something when Hermione walked in, interrupting him.  
  
"Your Buffy Summers?" she asked, looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded, "And your?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Ms. Summers."  
  
Spike snorted, but with a sharp look from Buffy, remained quite.  
  
"Call me Buffy." She said.  
  
"Okay. Are you going to help Professor Spike?" she asked.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, and Buffy looked at him, "PROFESSOR Spike?" she asked him.  
  
He looked at her, "You may not like it, luv, but as long as your in this school that's what you'll and everyone else, save the teachers, will call me."  
  
She looked at him with a small smirk forming on her face, "Angel too?" she asked, innocently.  
  
Spike looked at her, "Peaches isn't here at the moment. He doesn't count."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Maybe we could throw you a Professor Spike Party. I see it now."  
  
Spike was about to say something when everyone else came pouring in, besides Draco. Hermione sat down in the one of the only two seats left. They both were at a very odd angle, facing in the round room the side of everything. Spike looked around and was about to say something, when Draco burst into the room.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to grace us with your presence, Draco," Spike said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I got held up on my way."  
  
"Five points from Slytherin. And do sit down."  
  
Mumbling to himself, Draco sat down in the only other empty seat, the one behind Hermione. He had the even weirder angle.  
  
"This, as you may already know is, Buffy Summers. She will be quiet the whole day, observing what is going on around her."  
  
Buffy snorted, "Snowballs chance in Hell." She murmured.  
  
Spike heard her, "Now, Buffy do you have anything you want to share with the class?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "That." But Spike interrupted her.  
  
"Good. Thank you. Now on with my introduction. Today we will be studying the one you all did your reports on. I have read them and found you need to know much more. Can anyone tell me who we will be studying?"  
  
No hands went up.  
  
"We are studying the most evil Vampire of all time. Angelus."  
  
Buffy snorted, "Sure." She said, sarcastically.  
  
"Buffy, do you have anything to add to this?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to change the lesson plan. Instead of studying Angel, I mean, Angelus, we are going to study the most stupid Vampire of all time. The ex-'Big Bad' William the Bloody."  
  
Spike looked at her, "No. Another change in lesson plans. We are studying the myth of Slayers. Buffy can you take over," he smirked, "You know a lot more about this then I do."  
  
Buffy smiled and pushed Spike out of the way, "How much do you know about Slayers?" she inquired.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up, "I know that they alone can kill the vampires." She said.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Other people can also kill, or capture, vampires. But it is dangerous for them. They have to be strong and usually have to have help from friends. The slayer, however, is super strong," she paused and Spike snorted, "And uses that strength to fight and kill vampires. They don't usually live past twenty-five. Anyone want to add to that?" she asked.  
  
Hermione's hand and Draco's hand shot up.  
  
She called on Draco, however.  
  
"See, the Slayer doesn't exist. All it is, is a bedtime story, really. Muggles saw vampires and things, and made up a small story to go along with it. It made them feel safer knowing someone was out there fighting those things."  
  
A small smiled appeared on Buffy's lips, "And you don't believe in vampires with souls either?" she asked, and them put a hand over her mouth, "I really just said that, didn't I?" she asked.  
  
"Vampires loose their souls as soon as soon as they're bitten." Hermione said, "The only thing I've ever heard about vampires with souls is the one theory about what happened to Angelus. There are three. The first, He was killed when the seventh slayer he went after, two, he messed up and fell into a hell portal, or three, was cursed to wander the earth forever with a soul. Most sources agree he is dead, however, because there has been not sightings of him the last sixty years or so."  
  
Buffy smiled and Spike snorted, "I wish." He said under his breath. Which is odd, because he doesn't breath.  
  
"And what do we know about ways to keep a vampire from hurting anyone?" Buffy asked, smirking at Spike.  
  
Spike ran at Buffy and they circled, mad at each other.  
  
Buffy said something, then Spike said something even worse, and you could see that he really, really, REALLY, pissed Buffy off.  
  
She stepped up to his and smacked him on the face, and was rewarded with a punch from Spike.  
  
She soon slapped back. And Punched. Spike didn't know what he was doing, and accidentally vamped out. He turned his head to the oddest angel and became human again.  
  
"Very good, Buffy. That is a very good replica of a slayer fighting a Vampire."  
  
The rage on Buffy's face vanished, and she smiled slightly. But when Spike walked by, she hissed in his ear,  
  
"We'll finish this later."  
  
Spike nodded slightly.  
  
Buffy continued with the lesson, and neither Buffy or Spike noticed that Hermione or Draco did not volunteer with any more information.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After class, in the court yard:  
  
Hermione was oddly quiet through lunch and the last class. And the oddest thing, Draco was also. Finally they went out in the courtyard and she noticed that Draco was sitting by himself, also. To her friends surprise she got up and walked over to see him. He was sitting on a ledge in the yard, all by himself. It was a cool place in the shade. She walked up and sat beside him. He looked up and noticed her,  
  
"Did you see it too?" he asked her.  
  
"Probably not as vividly as you, but yes."  
  
He nodded, "Do you think Dumbledore knows?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, he did let Professor Lupin teach even though he was a werewolf."  
  
"Yeah." Draco answered, pawing the ground with a foot.  
  
Hermione glanced at him.  
  
"A vampire, though?" she asked, confused. I think even Dumbledore wouldn't let that in.  
  
"Yeah. He has meant the slayer, though, so that means he has to be pretty strong."  
  
Hermione agreed. "Buffy did say something like, Angel, I mean Angelus, so maybe she's a vampire too."  
  
Draco nodded, "Lets talk about this inside." He said. Hermione agreed.  
  
They kept going over the possibilities, till they got to a picture of a bat, and the afternoon bell rang. "We need to discuss this vampire thing more." Hermione said.  
  
"Lets meet here tonight." Draco said, "We still hate each other, by the way, you stupid Mudblood."  
  
Hermione winked, "By Malfoy. Thanks for my quill. Remind me not to lend you another."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
They went to afternoon classes, thinking their secret was safe. Of course what they didn't know Angel had heard it all.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Lord Voldemort will make an entrance, not in the next chapter, though. I'm not going to do much with Harry and Ron, only Hermione and Draco. ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last three chapters. 


	5. The Night

8:00:  
  
Angel was sitting there waiting for Buffy and Spike. They would be home any moment. Finally they came in. As soon as they were, Angel smacked Spike hard on the head.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed, "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
Angel looked at him sharply, "You think that you can vamp out in class and not have anyone notice!" he asked.  
  
Buffy looked at him " Did you follow us?" she asked.  
  
"No. But two kids were talking outside that picture. Something about you being a vampire and Buffy also?" He looked sharply at them.  
  
"Dose Dumbledore know what you are?" he asked Spike.  
  
Spike shook his head; he hated it when Angel got all lecturey like this.  
  
Angel gave Spike a look.  
  
"Well excused me, Master," Spike said, snidely.  
  
Angel shook his head, "Spike, did you or did you not vamp out in class today?" he said, sharply.  
  
"Only once. And Buffy hit me," he said, pouting.  
  
Angel sighed; Spike was always getting himself into trouble.  
  
Buffy stamped her foot, "Well, what dose it matter? Only two students saw, and who would believe them if they told?"  
  
Angel sighed. He would be quite for now. But he had a feeling this whole thing was going to blow up in their faces.  
  
9:00:  
  
Hermione was tempted to ask Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak, but she couldn't think of a good reason to tell him to let her go out with it. The truth wouldn't work. It would be something like, Harry, can I borrow you cloak so Draco and I can go snooping around the school to try to see if Professor Spike and Buffy are vampires. That sounded pathetic, even in her own head. She had seen Draco in private and he said to meet her at ten. She was waiting, trying to think of what they were going to do, then trying not to think of that. She wasn't sure if Buffy was a vampire, but she had seen Spike in his vampire form, she knew what he was.  
  
Draco was thinking how he was to explain to his friends if he was caught walking around the school with a Mudblood. The only thing he could think of is that they wouldn't be caught. He would make sure of it. He went up to his room and pulled something out of his trunk, that his dad had said only to use during emergencies, but had given it to him never less. He picked it up and sat on his bed doing homework, waiting for ten.  
  
9:36:  
  
Lord Voldemort called all of his followers together. He eyed them, and when they all got there, he spoke,  
  
"We have grown stronger with time, and you have had time to consider where your loyalties lie. We now are going to begin with a act of power to prove these words that I have heard were spoken, the dark lord will rise, greater and more terrible then ever before. It is time to push back everything and go forth, for I have everything to gain, and nothing to loose. It is time that we take over Hogwarts. The trick is, the Mudblood loving fool of a wizard, Dumbledore, is there. Now, we must get rid of him. When I fell asleep last night I had a great dream. Hogwarts no longer existed, but it's place, there was another school. Lord Voldemort's School For The Dark Arts. And I saw how to make it real. But we cannot afford anyone to mess up. In this plan, that act is unforgivable. Now who has children that go to Hogwarts?"  
  
And the plan began to mold into shape.  
  
9:47:  
  
Spike crept up behind Buffy and gripped her by the neck. It wasn't made to hurt he just wanted to give her a little scare. He was rewarded however by getting thrown across the room. He grumbled as her got up. Angel stood behind him,  
  
"Why didn't that make you vamp out?" he asked, mad.  
  
Spike grumbled, "I wasn't pissed at Buffy enough. Now, I am."  
  
"Get to bed." Angel growled.  
  
10:00:  
  
Hermione was the first to leave. She crept out, and silent as a mouse. It's odd, because when ever you try to move quietly at night, you end up the loudest of all. But Hermione cast a quick noise-muffling spell, and the castle didn't settle whenever she took a step. She sighed with relief, but still wished she had asked Harry to borrow his cloak. Oh well. What's done is done. She would have to deal. She crept alone, and finally made it to the bat photo. Draco wasn't there. The she heard a dull thud on a shelf in the hall.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered, uncertainly.  
  
"It's me." Came the reply.  
  
"Good. I thought you were the Bloody Barren or something." She said, relived.  
  
"No. The Bloody Barrens never clumsy. I am." He admitted.  
  
""You have an invisibility cloak?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, ever been under one before?" he replied.  
  
Hermione smiled, "How do you think we snuck out those many years?"  
  
"You mean?" he said, leaving his last words unsaid.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Harry has an invisibility cloak."  
  
"Oh." Draco's voice was slightly disappointed.  
  
"Well, lets review what we know about vampires before we go on. Uh, can you take the hood off?" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure." And she saw Draco's face.  
  
"Thanks. Lets start at the beginning."  
  
Together, they quickly finished the lesson on Vampires.  
  
"Then what did we learn?" Draco asked.  
  
"All about the history of Angelus's gang." Hermione responded.  
  
"Who we're they again?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione stamped her foot, "Don't you ever pay attention! William The Bloody, Angelus, Darla, and Drucilla."  
  
The portrait widened and swung open. They both looked at each other.  
  
"Well, then, lets go in, shall we?" Draco said nervously.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Lets. Only, I hope this isn't a normal teachers room."  
  
Draco snorted, "Normal teachers wouldn't make their password Drucilla."  
  
Hermione smiled, "So it's Professor Spikes room."  
  
Draco paled, "I don't know what is worse."  
  
They both stepped inside.  
  
The room was a pale gray. Only one torch burned. It was just enough to see, but Hermione took out her wand and muttered the spell. It lit up. They walked together, and Draco was about to say something, when Hermione tapped him, pointed to a man sleeping on the floor and put a finger to her lips.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
They both continued walking when they found them selves in the kitchen. Hermione and Draco made there way to the refrigerator. Draco was about to open it, when Hermione put a hand on his arm and picked the posting note off the refrigerator. She read it and her face changed. She pointed a specific part out to Draco. It was:  
  
Help yourself to the blood. You can have a fourth of a packet. Half. Fourth.  
  
Hermione extended a shaking hand and opened the refrigerator. It was full of blood.  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged glances.  
  
"Lets get the hell out of here." Draco said.  
  
Hermione couldn't help, but agree.  
  
They came out of the kitchen, when a man tapped them on the back. Even Draco, who was in his cloak. They reconised the man. He was the same one who was sleeping on the ground when they walked in.  
  
He said two things in a voice, deadly soft, "I was wondering if you would come. We better go have a talk."  
  
He led them both to a couch.  
  
"I can see through your cloak." He said, looking at Draco, "If you don't mind, please take it off."  
  
Draco silently agreed.  
  
"Buffy! Spike! I was right. Come out."  
  
Buffy and Professor Spike, or Spike, as we will now call him, came out. Buffy looked good, as usual, but Spike just looked pissed off.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he said, as he came in, "Why are you always right?"  
  
Buffy and Spike looked hot, but that was because Spike and Buffy were training. Buffy said Giles would kill her if she went to long with out training. And Spike put in his own two cents about if Giles didn't, the demons would. So Angel said they could.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel sighed. Spike had done the room nicely. Angel was sleeping on the floor between two couches. He sat on one and Draco and Hermione sat, shaking on the other. He pointed to the one he was sitting on.  
  
"Sit down you two. You both have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Buffy and Spike sat on either side of Angel.  
  
"You don't have to be scared." Angel said, "We won't hurt you."  
  
Hermione and Draco relaxed, like a hair.  
  
"You probably have a lot of questions. I assume it was you two talking by the photo before afternoon classes?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"And you both saw Spike the idiot vamp out during class?" he inquired.  
  
They nodded, yet again.  
  
He sighed, "Then you probably have a lot of questions."  
  
Guess what? They nodded.  
  
"Well, then ask away. I'm Angel, by the way."  
  
"I'm Hermione." Hermione said in a weak voice.  
  
"I'm Draco," Draco then said.  
  
Angel smiled, "The Dragon."  
  
That went over Buffy's head "What?" she asked, looking at him  
  
He shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
"Well, get on with your first question. We haven't got all night." Spike said.  
  
Angel looked at him, "Don't be rude."  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
Hermione asked first, "So, how many of you are vampires?" she asked.  
  
Angel said, "Spike is, as you may already know, and I am."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Buffy isn't?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "I'm the slayer."  
  
Draco finally spoke, "You're the slayer?" he asked, skepticism and disbelieve alone with mockery poured into his voice.  
  
Buffy smiled softly, "I'm stronger then I look."  
  
"So, then Professor Spike why did you come to teach at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Call me Spike. And because I was bloody well sick of the," he stopped, "It's private."  
  
Angel said, "Spike, you were foolish enough to get caught, so were going to tell the whole story. And I think I know the answer to this question. It all began five years ago, when Buffy moved to Sunnydale.." With help from Buffy and Spike, They told the whole story, all up to the point of where we are now. It took the greater part of an hour. Finally they finished, and Angel said, "Any other questions?" They both shook their heads.  
  
"It's late. Sleep here on the couches tonight." Angel said finally.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione said, "Buffy will you be helping tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And, Spike, do you want up to call you Professor Spike in class?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "It's fine. I think I'll get rid of the professor once and for all. But don't tell anyone what you found out tonight, okay."  
  
Spike and Hermione agreed.  
  
"Good," Angel said, "I'll go get some blankets."  
  
He made the couches for Hermione and Draco and they got ready for bed. But because they didn't have anything else to where to bed, it didn't take long.  
  
They soon fell asleep  
  
11:56  
  
"Now the plan is finished. The destruction of Hogwarts will come soon."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I'm too lazy to list names, though so maybe I'll do that later. Well, I'll be a little bit slower now with the chapters, but oh well. See ya soon! ;). This was what the real chapter six was suposta be. I'm sorry, I messed up when I was uploading it. It isn't to different from the old one, which was my sloppy copy of the first little bit. Sorry. 


End file.
